


Bright Blue

by sammywinchboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #casdean - Freeform, #castielnovak, #deanwinchester, #destiel, #destielfic, #samwinchester, #spn - Freeform, #supernatural - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammywinchboy/pseuds/sammywinchboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”You know what was blue? The sky, without any clouds that day. The ocean, as the soft waves hit the rocks. But you know what else was blue, something, that Dean Winchester remembered first from that day, and loved so much?</p>
<p>Castiel Novak's eyes.”</p>
<p>[ this is my first destiel fanfiction, love u xx ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Blue

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome !
> 
> this is my first destiel fanfiction, and i hope you all enjoy it. I'd love if you'd leave a comment after reading, or some kudos ! 
> 
> also, i have no idea how often I'll update, but as soon as possible. I don't know how long this will be, yet.

You know what was blue? The sky, without any clouds that day. The ocean, as the soft waves hit the rocks. But you know what else was blue, something, that Dean Winchester remembered first from that day, and loved so much?

Castiel Novak's eyes.  
That day when the sky was bright blue, the waves were soft, and the water was warm, Dean Winchester fell in love with the boy with bright blue eyes and soft brown hair, Castiel Novak. And that's when he knew that he could never again look into those beautiful eyes, without smiling.

It took a while before Dean even realised that he actually was falling for the younger boy, but when the realisation hit him, he wasn't shocked, not at all. Because he knew the feelings that he had been going through, and the boy knew, that he'd eventually fall in love with Castiel. But of course, he didn't tell the truth for the other boy – which he should have done, a long, long time ago. Because now? Now – it felt like Dean couldn't even say a word around Castiel, without blurting out anything that the other boy didn't know.

–––

London, 2001, March 21st, 2:00 pm.

It was another rainy night in London, the sky was dark and the clouds looked like they'd soon fall down, though they wouldn't. Today was a new day, and a big day – of course, for Dean Winchester. He'd have his job interview today, and he was practically shaking with nervousness. He knew he could probably get the job, but job interviews weren't his favourite things. Of course, before he'd have the interview, he visited his favourite coffee shop, just down the street. He loved the place, it was quiet and small, and of course – Castiel worked there.

Dean had met Castiel maybe a month or two ago, when he first went to the coffee shop. He had ordered just a cup of coffee – when Castiel said he should totally take slice of their new apple pie that they had. Of course Dean couldn't say no, because hey, it was pie. After ordering and sitting down, he just waited – and when Castiel brought him his coffee and pie, he smiled sweetly at Dean, and said,

“I hope you enjoy that, sweetheart,”

before winking, and walking away. That's when Dean was the one who tried not to choke on his coffee.  
“Sweetheart?” Really? What was that even supposed to mean?  
After Dean shortly finished his pie and coffee, Castiel had walked over to him again as Dean was ready to pay for it all. Just when Dean got his wallet out, he heard Castiel saying, 

“Oh, don't bother! It's free for you this time,” 

Castiel had also smiled at him, and touched his shoulder, before he walked away, again – Dean didn't even know what he should have said right then..

–––

Now it's been two weeks, since Dean has stepped his foot in that coffee shop.

Dean misses the place, but now that he actually got the job that he had the interview for, he doesn't have that much time anymore. He misses Castiel’s smile, and the smell of the fresh coffee and pie. It's ridiculous, how much he misses Castiel, he doesn't even really know the guy, but there's just something special about him.

He promises himself, that he'll visit the coffee shop after his shift ends.

And he does.

After Dean drives towards the coffee shop, he parks his car a bit farther away, because there's no parking lot close to the café. He steps out of his car, pets the hood of it, saying,

“I'll be right back, baby,”

And he grins, walking away towards the shop. He walks in quickly, and smiles – but he frowns as he sees the place is dark, and there's only few lights on.

“Hello?” he calls, looking around the shop as he sighs, thinking the shop was already closed, but maybe someone left the doors open.

There's a sound of steps coming towards, and a small sound of someone clearing his throat. 

“Hey uh, sorry but.. We're about to close up,” a familiar voice says, and there he is – Castiel. His brown hair is messy and his blue eyes are a bit tired, but he's smiling kindly. “Dean?” He asks.

“Yeah, hey, sorry, I thought –”

“No, that's okay. Sit down, I'll make you some coffee,” Castiel says, grinning.

Dean hesitates for a moment, almost argues with the other boy, but does as he's told.

He sits down, and soon he knows almost everything about Castiel. They share their childhood memories like it wouldn't be the first time they talk like this, though it is. They come along so well, and often during the conversation Dean makes Castiel giggle. It's perfect. The moment is perfect – Castiel, is perfect.

A few hours go by, just like that. And Dean notices, that with Castiel – time flies by.

“Oh shit – it’s already like, 7pm,” Dean murmurs, as Castiel blinks, looking at the clock.

“Oh.. Oh I'm sorry! I should've let you go long time ago, you're probably really bored too –”

“No, no! No, its okay, don't worry,” Dean chuckles, a soft smile on his face, as Castiel nods.

“I liked it, I mean, we have a lot in common I guess,” Dean grins.

“Yup, guess so.” Castiel hums, as he cleans up their mess.

“So uh..”

Dean gets up, biting his lip as he nervously wipes his sweaty hands against his own jeans. “I'll see you around?”

Castiel nods, biting his lip as he gives Dean a small smile. “Yeah, okay..” 

That night, Dean goes home alone, smiling. He goes to sleep early, tired of all the work he's been doing lately. He sighs, falling asleep as he thinks about Castiel. This day was a good day, he thinks.


End file.
